2012-09-05 Science Fair!
Fall means students are back in! And students means SCIENCE! for all. Or at least, what people are willing to share. It's a STEM majors fair, though there's high schoolers, teachers, older science folks and such milling about. Never hurts to get your name and papers out there for tasty, tasty funding. Not to mention hapless crack teams of students, minions and seeing what one's competition and/or fellows are up to. As leaves turn colors thanks to their chlorophyll shifting to a low light friendly burst of yellows, oranges, reds and purples, so too, the academic world revs up its motors - in many parts of America! Teachers herd students, a few high schoolers poke at a model volcano in hopes someone might get spewed on or something only to be shooed off by a Territorial Level 13 Geologist. The pigeons have cleared out, none too eager to deal with such crowds. Modest refreshments are out at a table at the far end of the fair, should one wish to brave competing with that dreaded animal, the hungry grad student. A small pack of them lingers, eyeing the table. Tiny dramas unfold, egos clash as some professors compare papers, a couple of women debate etymology and just how many nitrogens you can cram into a molecule before you lose more than 50 percent of your interns... it's a vibrant, thriving ground for many branches of science and engineering. Rain herself is here, sort of peering at some quantum computer thing as a fellow hands her a paper. Read his paper, yes? Science fair! That made Kit Walker perk up, and since he'd gotten some time off from his intern work, he'd called up Mandrake and Sue. He hasn't seen the latter in a while, so what the heck. Keeping his backpack slung over his shoulder, he sticks his hands in his pockets as they enter the fair. "This is nothing like what we'd have back home," he's telling them both, looking around like a kid in a candy store. So many things to see, so many examples of intelligence and creativity. "C'mon, let's go exploring," he says, walking backward for a few steps so he can grin rather widely at them both. Coming from a comparatively small African city, this sort of fair is new to him. Sure, there might not be things from Hammer Industries or Stark Industries, but this is, in a way, even better. People getting to show off their ideas, and do so creatively, since they don't exactly have unlimited supplies or funding. Every so often, Dr. Henry Pym stops examining the circuit boards, the hives, various test tubes, and just gets away from it all. It was always good to be exposed to new ideas, new approaches to things, and that there was a Science Fair that took place at the Academic Acropolis was encouraging. Patrolling different stalls, examining different projects, and pausing to discuss different things, Dr. Pym pauses at the quantum computer exhibit, tilting his head and pondering. That quantum computers were being built -now- was a rather surprising thing, but necessary due to Moore's Law. But the surprising thing was -how- to contain multiple states at once, rather than a simple 0 or 1 state... and maintain those states. Hnh. Mandrake comes strolling next to Kit, giving him a lopsided smile. "Ohhh?" He looks over at the different projects. "Science is just another word for Magic you know..." He offers casually to Kit. "Exploring, the best way to do anything!" Sue Storm just shakes her head amusedly at Mandrake, also looking at all of the various sciencey things on display. Some of it is nowhere close to the crazy things Reed does regularly, but some of them are surprisingly advanced for what she was expecting. "Is that a quantum computer over there?" She ONLY knows that name because of Reed. For now, there's only the beginnings, tiny inklings of quantum computing (Sadly, no solitaire for it) but it's a good start, right? Maybe? A lot of it is theory yet to be pushed, but they're slowly cracking it. It's an arduous process. The man at that particular exhibit has a pretty thick German accent, as does his partner. Both seem eager to pass out papers, and information about themselves and working for them. And talk. The place is a veritable buffet of conversation, free to pick from. Yes, there's even an exhibit on GloFish and other glowing animals. Rain herself is reading at that particular exhibit, blinking as Dr. Pym pauses. "Oh. Um. Pardon me," She apologizes and steps aside to make sure she's not in the way. She does seem fascinated though, violet eyes peering over it. She's also awkward. A lot. And wait, is that Kit and Mandrake and - huh! Small world. There's a little smile. Taking the paper and studying, Dr. Pym nods at Rain, looking up before asking questions about the attempts of controlling the qubits. Maintaining qubits was the trickiest of the lot. Henry Pym looked rather young to be a doctor, and yet he carried himself with the air of one, confidently asking various questions. There's not much registration of the presence of a woman unti he's finished with asking his questions, upon which he pauses, registers that it -might- be nice to be polite to the woman next to him. "I'm sorry," he says. "Were you wanting to talk to him? I... uh, get a bit focused sometimes." "...quantum computer?" repeats Kit, perking up once more. He immediately starts heading in that direction, grinning over his shoulder at the other two. "If you want to call technology magic, quantum computing's a good place to start. Most computers are still, at their core, binary systems. Yes/no, on/off, one/zero. There have been steps into ternary computing--yes, no, and /maybe/. The next step is the most difficult one, because quantum computing is more than merely a collection of static choices. Represented by the Bloch sphere, the 'qubit' is the quantum analogue of the classic 'bit'. The difference is that where the classic bit /must be/ either zero or one, the qubit /can be/ zero or one--or even both, as required. Of course, as one of the journals Hammer published to pointed out, decoherence is the main problem..." He's gesticulating as he talks, and it's clear that while he's /nowhere near/ Richards, Hammer, or Stark, he /does/ keep up with the scientific journals, and quite passionately at that. It's also clear he isn't paying /full/ attention to where he's going, as he heads toward that exibit, paying more attention to his friends and, admittedly, his babbling. He really can't help it though--science is /just darn neat/. Mandrake looking at his friends perplexed. "Quantum Computer? Is that better than an International Business Machine?" He asks. "Never heard that brand before." He shrugs. "Maybe! That is exactly where I live. Not the limits of Yes or No. But in the glorious noncommittal of Maybe!" He rubs his jaw. "I wonder if I can get one to pull a rabbit out of an hat." He looks at Kit. "Decoherence? Hmmm...I find the problem is that the hamsters inside the machines want too much money..." He lets out a chuckle as he spies Rain, giving her a broad wave and a smile! Sue Storm can't help but get caught up in Kit's excitement, and just can't stop the amused chuckle that Mandrake's comments elicit. She is at least passingly familiar with all of the technobabble that Kit spouted, so it doens't elicit much surprise... well, except that he knows any of that at all. She doesn't even begin to claim to understand. "Decoherence?" Rain smiles politely back. She listens to talk about qubits, tilting her head a little. "Oh no... it's okay, I was just listening." She seems a bit reticent, definitely the shy sort. She's definitely content to listen to him go on and ask questions. And just enough to hear Kit. She seems happy to listen to people discussing this neat stuff. A group promoting the glofish is handing out glosticks. Oh, the irony. Mandrake gets a wave and a smile back, though. But to Dr. Pym, she offers, "You have good questions. The qubit is pretty neat..." And it sounds more fun than a bit! Say it. Qubit. Like a British frog, maybe. Qubit, qubit... The fellows manning the booth are a cheerful, friendly pair as they go. Perhaps the culture here has rubbed off on them. One goes to get them coffee, snacks and water while the other lingers, content to answer questions and share copies of papers and brochures. He nods at Pym, duly respectful. He seems just as happy to answer as to be answered. The group gets smiles, too and they will be offered papers once in range. "I see," Pym smiles in return, before glancing at the other people who have just arrived. "Decoherence is the loss of ordering of the phase angles between the components of a quantum system. In this case, the center cannot hold, literally." There was a pause, before Pym rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't butt in. I just... this is fascinating stuff, isn't it?" Oh look, the scientist has even managed to show up with a "HELLO MY NAME IS" tag with "Pym" scribbled underneath. Very very popular at science fairs with the absent-minded professors, you see. "Decoherence?" repeats Kit, still grinning. "Well, the very quantum state--" And then someone's interjecting, and making the point much better than he could. It makes him grin even wider, especially when he sees who it is. "Doctor Henry Pym! I've read a few papers you've published on the topic. Do you really think you've cracked the decoherence issue? I mean--oh." He turns to his friends, quickly saying, "My name is Kit walker, and these are my friends, Sue Storm and Mandrake the Magician. I was just explaining to them what I've read on the topic." He starts to turn back to the doctor when Rain catches his attention, and he goes to give her a grin and a small wave. While staring blankly at Dr. Pym as he provides the nice explanation for Decoherence, Mandrake pulls out a small set of metal rings from his jacket, three connected rings to be precise. Mandrake tugs as the far two rings, making a small clanking sound. Finally, he pulls super softly of the out rings, collapsing the middle on to the outer two rings. He slips the rings back into his jacket, smiling at the Doctor. "Oh! My dear Man, you didn't intrude at all!" He says jovially looking at Kit, bowing as Kit introduces him. Mandrake straightens back up, looking back to the Doctor. "Mr. Walker here, has been raving about your work, Doctor Pym." He motions to all around. "Please, please continue!" Sue Storm smiles at Dr. Pym as he explains, then she also waves a hello to Rain. The explanations she's heard many times over. It's the machine itself she wants to look at more closely. So, she steps closer to peer at it like a kid looking at a bug in a mayonnaise jar. Rain smiles and nods. She is content to listen and learn. "It's okay. You're really pas--" Wait. That IS Dr. Pym. Oh wow. Rain looks more awkward than ever. "Oh wow." Whoops. She goes a bit red. She looks a little surprised and awkward. She smiles faintly and waves back to Kit and friends. She seems glad to see Kit and friends. "It's good to see you all. But um, continuing is awesome. Decoherence sounds like it'd be pretty hard to work around..." She admits. She is also happy to hear the happy chatter from Kit and Mandrake. She looks to Sue too, waving back. The man at the exhibit smiles politely to Sue, introducing himself and nodding as she peers. The glosticks the GloFish people are passing out seem fairly popular and there's a lot of chattering near that exhibit, too. For now, though, Rain's attention is on Doctor Pym and her friends near the quantum computer. But dang. Glowing fish! "Well, it's essentially the same thing that would make shrinking and growth difficult. But what if you could manage to keep the ions in place, and set up a 'trap'? Then you could maintain stability and..." And Pym was off in a bit of a theoretical debate, which somehow seems to involve studies he'd made on the application of Pym Particles. It seems to also integrate a bit of the fundamentals behind Unstable Molecules, as well. But the whole science thing thing could get wearsome, and Dr. Pym coughs. "I'm sorry. In any case, thank you for being a receptive audience. If I may have your acquaintance? Are you students here, or assistants? Or just looking around?" "It's good to see you, too, Rain," says Kit, grinning at the woman. "Come and join the discussion." It's not every day they can listen to Doctor Pym, after all, and Rain seems interested, so what the heck. And when the doctor asks, Kit grins anew. "I'm just looking around, I admit. And--I kind of managed to rope these two into coming along. I'm--rather interested in new technologies and the applications thereof. I'm going to school over at Empire State, but I work as an intern with Hammer Industries, in their legal department." He still grins, as he rubs the back of his neck, partly from still being in that kind of "wow" state at actually working for--if only technically--Hammer. "But--hey, thank you very much for explaining it." Mandrake says, "Jolly good! Jolly good!" Mandrake smiles towards Dr. Pym. "Hmmmm...I am..." He looks over at Rain, as she shys away. He pops off his hat and places it on top of Rain's head. "I am the dashing and daring assistant to Rain, The Bewitching Scientist of East-Westerly Place!" He then maneuvers so, that he is behind Rain, hoping to push her closer to the group. He leans in a whispers to her. "Remember, when you are on stage you can be anyone you want...just let your inner light out!" He takes a step back and crosses his arms across his chest, looking over his shoulder for the GloFish...he heard rumors of GloFish...GloFishes for his show!" Sue Storm smiles and nods to the men whose quantum computer Kit and Dr. Pym are geeking out over, and then she offers her hand to the men and the doctor in turn. "Susan Storm. Yes, Mr. Walker here invited me to this science fair, and I'm so glad he did. I would have completely missed it otherwise." The Glofish booth is easy to spot. Bright stickers, people playing with glosticks and chatting merrily about glowing animals. Jellyfish, cats, monkeys... lots of things have been made to glow. But they are all about the fish. Rain smiles and giggles at the hat on top of her head. She smiles and blushes as she's nudged towards the group. "Thanks," She murmurs. "Oh!" She pauses as Mandrake goes to see the fishes. She grins a little. They are cute little danios. She looks to Pym, torn between watching Mandrake and the group. She smiles at Kit's grin and nods. "That's neat." She seems impressed by Kit and his experience. The second man at the quantum computer exhibit returns, sharing coffee and snacks with his partner. Thirsty work, this. And on the bright side? There's even mention of a kit to teach your fish to slalom, pick up things, play soccer... oh my. She smiles back to Sue. She seems glad to see her, too, though - so much to hear! "Me? I am Rain. I usually go by that, anyway. And the kind fellow with the top hat is way too nice..." She turns a bit red. But hey, she'll guard the hat. "Ah, no problem." No, he didn't catch Kit's name, at least, although Pym noticed he was with Hammer. Hm. Mandrake was met with a curious look, as he glances towards Rain. "You've certainly got a showy assistant," he remarks to Rain. No name either, but it'd probably come too. Shaking Sue's hand, Dr. Pym hesitates, as if trying to place the name, before he remarks, "Ah! The Richards expedition?" Nodding in satisfaction, he glances towards 'Mr. Walker', before smiling. "I would have thought your interest would have been already piqued by Dr. Richards. Is he about?" Pausing to look at the Glofish booth, and aware that Rain seems very interested in the exhibit, Dr. Pym smiles. "Would you like to go see the Glofish exhibit? We can probably make some ourselves if you're willing to venture into a lab, after we listen to the presentation." And Kit has to chuckle as the doctor's attention is taken up by Sue. It /was/ an interesting expedition, all things considered, and Sue herself is a very interesting person, so. "Be careful, Doctor; she can talk your ear off if you're not careful." That's said with a grin and a humorous lift of his brows, then he adds, "And I think checking out that Glowfish idea is a good idea." He'll start heading in that direction, slow enough to let the others catch up if they do head that way as well, but he doesn't exactly wait around. He knows how two people like that can be when they really get to talking, so he's more than happy to give them the metaphorical space for it. Sticking his hands back in his pockets, he goes to Rain and Mandrake to peer at the fish as well. Scouting ahead to the Glofish, Mandrake idly raps his fingers across his lips as he peers at the bright fish, his smile growing larger and larger by the second. "Magical...." The nice people from the Glofish booth look at him, as they being to explain the Science to the dapper stage Magician. Holding up his right hand, Mandrake begins, "My dear fellows...a good Magician knows how to do the trick. A *great* Magician knows to keep it a secret." He gives the men a wink and his business card. "When you are ready, I'll take a bevy of them!" The Scientist stare at the man and shrug, jotting down 'Bevy' on the back of the card. Content that his business is concluded, Mandrake looks over towards Kit and Rain as they join him, nodding to each of them. "You didn't tell me there were going to be Magical Creatures, Chr...err Kit." He winces for a moment before looking over towards Rain. "Oh, I had some of that lovely tea you gave Kit. A most excellent blend!" Sue Storm smiles and nods to Dr. Pym, but then when he asks about Reed, she says a bit regretfully, "No, he's in the middle of a research project right now. I'll let him know you asked about him, though." She nods after Kit then turns back to the doctor. "So, I heard you say something about unstable molecules?" Rain smiles faintly and looks towards Pym. She turns a bit red. "I usually go by Rain. Pleased to meet you." She seems reticent and shy about her real name. Wonder why that is? She tilts her head. "Sure! That'd be cool. I've wanted a fish tank for awhile..." She admits quietly. She doesn't seem too fazed by the idea of entering a lab. She keeps her faint smile, moving with the others to check out the bright fish. They are active, friendly fish - likely the sort one would want in a community. They aren't likely to breed well in the wild, either - a deliberate alteration in the era of invasive wildlife. She smiles, watching Mandrake check out the fish. "They are lovely." She seems pleased, as Mandrake is happy. It's hard not to be. As Mandrake mentions the tea, she beams. "I'm glad you like it. Lavender is an underappreciated flavor," She nods. She is pretty happy, in her awkward, shy way. She listens for now, peering to the fish and the others. The Glofish people will hand out glosticks as people wish. Fish seem popular. Though, in college towns, they're likely the -only- pet option for some. "I would be honored," She adds to Dr. Pym. But otherwise, she is quiet, letting the others speak. "Warning taken, Mr. Walker," Pym says with a smile as he nods at Sue. "A pity. I would have loved to have a discussion over the unstable molecules he developed. They seem extraordinarily usable for clothing, but I was wondering about their applications elsewhere..." His voice trails off, as now Pym is rather curious about Mandrake. "Would, um, your friend be actually a practicing magician, or is this normal practice for assistants under you, Rain? Where do you practice?" The Glofish take up a good bit of Kit's attention, though at the mention of the tea, he looks between Mandrake and Rain, grinning. "The tea was great, yes. And a good conversation starter, really." At the question about Mandrake, Kit has to interject again. Technically it wasn't asked to him, but he doesn't like to pass up such opportunities. "Actually, yes, Mandrake the Magician is a very accomplished performer, with shows on Broadway," he says as he claps Mandrake's shoulder. "One of the finest performers I think you'll ever see." There might be performers more famous, sure, but none that Kit knows who are /better/. "The Lavender was a most soothing delight. Helped my dispel my dark thoughts." Mandrake bows his head towards Rain, in thanks. Looking over at Kit, he hides his bemused look. He first leans in towards his friend. "Couldn't resist, could you? This is payback for me winning all of those arguments..." He winks at Kit to indicate that he is ribbing his friend. He straightens himself back up, bowing deeply towards the Good Doctor Pym. "Mr. Walker flatters me with his overly kind words." He pulls himself upright and extends his hands, "A pleasure, sir." He then motions back towards Kit and Rain. "But these two, along with Ms. Storm are constantly teaching me new tricks, which is why I am an apprentice to them all." He offers with a decline of his chin to the side. Sue Storm nods to Dr. Pym, then smiles at Mandrake. "Flattery's flying everywhere today. But, Dr. Pym, I heard you mention something called Pym Particles?" She's admitting here that that's something she is unfamiliar with, and considering how much time she spends around Reed, that's saying something. Rain smiles. She watches the group quietly. She grins after a moment. "I think they are just being kind," She admits quietly. "I'm glad," She smiles at Kit. "If you ever want more, I can take you to the shop sometime," She offers. She smiles to Mandrake. "I'm glad to hear that." She really is. Sad Mandrakes would be sad. "I'm more into doing odd jobs these days," She admits. A smile towards Mandrake. "He's just very kind to us," She admits. Rain is clearly in awe of the glowing fish. "I um, technically - I'm not sure what it is I do. Odd jobs, a degree..." She ticks off her fingers. "Mostly, I am. And I like to listen," Yes. She seems pleased. "Oh! Don't forget your hat," She holds the top hat out to Mandrake, smiling faintly. She is into a bit of her awkward phase, as attention was turned towards her. But for her part? Genuinely grateful. The glofish people are smiling, passing out Glosticks. The two Germans with their quantum computer savor coffee. Mmm, coffee. Inclining his head to Mandrake, Dr. Pym seems a bit taken back to discover that even showmanship applies to off-the-stage. "Thank you, Mr. Walker." Looking to Sue, Pym smiles. "It's... ah, it's a new discovery, I um, named after myself. They're essentially particles that -seem- to be affecting decoherence on a subatomic level. It's still a work in progress, although there -are- some interesting applications under development." Definitely not discussing the Banner experiment there. Glancing towards Rain, Dr. Pym nods. "Odd jobs? Are you looking for work?" Hmmm... "Do you specialize in anything?" "I speak only the truth," Kit says to Mandrake, "and I'm not the one teaching you tricks. I'm still trying to figure out how you do the ones you do already." He glances back to Rain, then, and says, "And no one's just being kind, so there." He takes a half step back so he can shove his hands into his pockets again, as he's rather curious about her specialties as well. They haven't really had the chance to talk about that sort of thing, so he's rather curious. Holding up his hand, Mandrake refuses the hat. "It is yours." He offers her a smile. "Top hats make the world a much happier place." He pushes the hat back towards Rain. "Consider it my thanks for looking out for our mutual friend." As he turns back to Doctor Pym, studying the man for a very, very long moment. "The World is just one giant stage?" He offers with a shrug, as Mandrake guesses what weight on the Doctor's mind regarding him. He lets out a laugh as Dr. Pym sly admits to naming the particle after himself. "And a Master Magician knows to name a trick after himself." He says back towards the GloFish Scientist who point at the sign, then their company name. Smiling at them, "No one likes a show off..." The irony of the joke is lost on Mandrake. He looks at Kit. "Now, the truth...that is definitely in the realm of 'Maybe'. Maybe one day that Quantum Computer will let us know what is true and what is just an illusion." He smiles at Rain. "Rain, the first thing any showman with a Top Hat must do, is let everyone know who they are!" With that, he pulls out his pocket watch. "Oh dear, look at the time...I must really run off. I have to get my beauty sleep or else, I like a half-cat/half-monster!" He winks at Kit. "A pleasure to see you again, Ms. Storm. Madam Rain. Mr. Walker." He tips his head to Dr. Pym. "A pleasure to meet you Doctor Pym." With that he shuffles back off towards the door and out into the street. Sue Storm smiles and waves after Mandrake, then looks to Dr. Pym again. "Could I perhaps impose on you for a sample of those particles? I think Reed would possibly faint at the chance to work with them." Rain listens to talk of particles. "Huh." She considers it. Subatomic. Whacky. Then she blinks owlishly and smiles. "Well. I do some work part time, but lots of little jobs. It's very freeing. Though, I've a bachelor's in Electrical engineering," She explains with a smile. "So I think I can help," Nod. She seems willing enough to experience something new, even if it's work. Rain listens to Kit and Mandrake. She seems pleased. It's odd that her specialty is something she rarely mentions. "Thank you," A smile to Mandrake. "I'll take good care of it. But this means you get something back," She offers. She seems amused by the comment of naming a trick after oneself. The Glofish, too. She tilts her head. "Oh! Um, sure thing. And sleep well. I doubt you look like a monster," She considers it. But she does wave, and glances between the group. Nodding towards Mandrake in a farewell, Dr. Pym turns towards Sue, pondering. "I'm not quite ready to hand out samples, at least not till I've had the opportunity to finish further studies, but I would definitely welcome Reed's participation." Perhaps between Dr. Banner and Dr. Richards, they might be able to turn out something. Glancing at Rain, Dr. Pym nods. "Electrical engineering, hmmm? Would you have any experience with robotics in that case?" He glances at Kit, and half-smiles. "I'd be curious as to your expertise too, especially if you're working for Hammer, but I take it you're not looking for a position right now." As Mandrake bids his farewells, Kit gives him a fond wave. "I'll be seeing you again, soon," he promises his friend, watching him go then turning his attention back to the others. "That's quite a gift you've got there, you know, Rain," he tells her, going to take the top hat from her only so he can actually set it on her head. "I've known him for /years/ and never gotten his top hat. It looks good on you, though." Definitely an interesting fashion statement, that. To Doctor Pym, Kit shrugs one shoulder and grins. "Actually, things like this are--something like a hobby, really. I'm interning in Hammer Industries' legal department, since I'm studying law at E.S.U. My focus will eventually be civil rights, particularly as it pertains to mutants, metahumans, and other people with extra-normal abilities and such. Hammer Industries is an equal-opportunity employer that really lives up to that, so." Sue Storm nods to Dr. Pym. "I'll make sure to let him know so he can contact you." She looks at Kit and raises her eyebrows. He works for /Hammer/? Interesting. She's kind of drifted out to the fringe of the conversation, so she stands there quietly for a bit looking at the quantum computer before she smiles at the two men whose exhibit it is, then starts to wander, heading for the glofish. She pauses. "I have some experience." She nods. "A little," Rain admits. She for her part, tilts her head and turns red. A smile at Kit as he puts the top hat on her head. "Really? I'm surprised... I'll take really good care of it." That's a promise to treasure it, it seems. She really does look touched. This means she's going to have to give him something awesome back. Rain is in awe. Such kindness! Such an awesome hat. She looks between the three, thoughtful. She smiles to Sue. "The glofish are cool..." She nods. "But I should probably have dinner soon and go help clean a bit," For whom, she is vague. "It was nice to see you guys and a pleasure to meet you," She nods at Doctor Pym. "Hmmm. Well, if you'd like to send me your information, my email is..." Dr. Pym checks his shirt pocket for a pen, nabs it, and starts scribbling on the flyer, before giving it to Rain. "I'll have a look." Nodding to Kit and Sue, Dr. Pym smiles. "I have to return to the lab. There's a bit more work to do yet on a project." "Thank you for your time, Doctor," says Kit, smiling at the man and reaching out for a firm handshake. He sticks his hand back into his pocket, looking back to Rain. "And we need to catch up. It's been a while. For right now, though, before you head off, have you met Sue Storm? Officially, that is." He gestures to the blonde. "She's got about as interesting a story to tell as anyone else--more so, in some ways, since not all of us have been in /orbit/." His smile widens, there. Sue Storm turns at hearing her own name and steps back toward Kit and Rain. "Hi." She offers Rain her hand. "Quidditch Seeker, plays tag with Leviathans, right?" "Sure thing," Rain smiles. And glofish! "I appreciate it." She adds. She looks to Kit. "We do," There's relief and happiness at that. She looks thoughtful. Her violet eyes consider Miss Storm and hmmm. Then she turns red, eyes widening at Sue. She glances around, before carefully taking the hand. She apparently doesn't talk about that much. "That sounds way cooler than what I do ... but I'll take it, so yes." Beam. It's a nice, vague roundabout answer that both confirms and denies. It's apparent she's shy about her powers. Still, she is honest and that is sort of a yes. "Pleased to meet you formally." "Oooh, you two /have/ met before," says Kit, grinning at the ladies. "Now I'm even more curious. Sometimes it seems like it really is a small world." At least they've met before, so that should hopefully make things a good bit easier. Still, he's curious as heck, though realizes that here and now, in the middle of the science fair, may not exactly be the best place for such conversations. Sue Storm chuckles and nods to Kit. "Did you see a news report about something odd happening near the Statue of Liberty? That's where... Rain? where she helped out by distracting a large sea serpent and keeping it busy." Rain nods. She blushes a little. Ahem. She smiles after a moment. "Yeah, I'm a master at distraction." What? She's not gonna say baiting! She still looks amused. "She gives me lots of credit. I think more than I'm due. Still... I appreciate it. I'm going to get some food and finish studying Latin for the evening. Be well, both of you. Alright?" Beam. "Ah, no, I've been--busy the last few days," says Kit apologetically. "Between studies and hobbies..." He shrugs one shoulder, then looks to Rain. "I think, knowing you both as I do, that you both deserve a lot of the credit. Granted, I don't know what happened, but I know that if any women could take care of something like a large sea, uh, serpent, it'd be you both. But, yes--have fun studying, and give me a call tomorrow so we can catch up." He grins at Rain, there. Sue Storm nods. "It was good seeing you again, Rain." Rain smiles at Kit. "That's alright. I understand," She nods. She seems to accept that. "That sounds like a plan," She agrees. A smile to Sue, too. "You, too. Be well." She seems happy enough, hat and all. She'll meander along with that. After the woman in the new top hat leaves, Kit looks back to Sue, saying, "Thanks for coming along to this fair. What do you think of it so far? I mean, quantum computers, Glofish--s'got to be Tinker Toys compared to some of the stuff you've got, eh?" It still fascinates him, how much really advanced tech Sue's around on a daily basis. Sue Storm smiles at Kit. "Well, if it helps, we have nothing like Glofish in any of Reed's labs." That makes Kit chuckle, and he arches a brow as he glances at the fish, then back to Sue. "Well, I imagine he's got better things. Glowing monkeys? Spiders? Glowing super-intelligent robot gerbils? I mean, guy's got to have something like that..." Sue Storm shakes her head no. "He's a physicist, not a biologist. Negative matter, quarks, stuff like that, sure. Glowing monkeys? No." She then chuckles. "Well, unless you count Johnny." "Heee, okay, fair enough, but--come on," says Kit, canting his head a little. "I mean, what, no super robots or something? I don't know, seems like he'd have /some/ sort of wacky things running around, either to help with other projects or to prove concepts or something." He rests his weight mostly on one leg, in a rather relaxed posture. Sue Storm shrugs, putting her hands in her jeans pockets. "If he does, they're in his labs where I'm not allowed to go, and I'm honestly a little afraid of." "Ah," says Kit, nodding once. "Well, let's go see what else there is on offer, eh? Maybe you can help a few students or something." He knows that Sue isn't exactly a slouch in these areas, figuring she'd have picked some things up by osmosis if nothing else. Sue Storm smiles. "Okay. After you, sir." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs